


Ne dis rien

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuraba choisit le mauvais interlocuteur pour parler de son crush sur Shin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne dis rien

En fait, quand j'y pense, si je m'étais appelé différemment, tout serait peut-être différent aujourd'hui.

Je me souviens du premier jour où je l'ai rencontré.  
Nous étions placés dans l'ordre alphabétique, et regardant sa carte d'étudiant, je lui avais demandé si son nom se prononçait bien "Shin".

Et puis après... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi nous sommes restés collés l'un à l'autre.  
Il ne cherchait pas particulièrement ma compagnie. D'ailleurs il ne semblait chercher celle de personne.  
Et moi...  
Je ne sais pas bien.  
Il ne souriait pas et n'avait rien de bien intéressant au premier abord.  
Sa conversation était minimale (et pas si plaisante) et il semblait être perpétuellement préoccupé par quelque chose bien au-delà de tout ce que je pouvais imaginer.  
Et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester à ses côtés.

C'est à cause de ça qu'il a été recruté au club de foot.  
Est-ce qu'on peut dire que Shin est le champion qu'il est aujourd'hui parce que par le plus grand des hasards son nom suivait le mien dans l'ordre alphabétique ?  
Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas complètement faux, même si je soupçonne Shin d'avoir été capable d'exceller dans n'importe quel club.  
Genre champion d'art floral.

Je pouffai de rire tout seul à cette pensée, et Shin se tourna vers moi avec son regard dur habituel.

\- Sakuraba ?  
\- C'est rien.  
\- ... hmm.

Bon, peut-être pas d'art floral. Les fleurs se seraient retrouvées écrasées sous ses doigts.  
Mais pour tout le reste il aurait pu être champion.

Ca m'avait rendu jaloux de son talent.  
C'était moi qui avais été repéré, mais lui qui était bon.  
Et j'avais beau me dire que je n'aurais pas dû, vu que nous étions amis et membres de la même équipe, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'envier.

Je regardais ce qu'il faisait. Je tentais d'en faire autant.  
Et puis de temps en temps, quand je n'y arrivais pas, j'abandonnais et je séchais l'entraînement.  
Et je me détestais ensuite.

Je me disais alors "pourquoi je veux être meilleur que Shin ?".  
Après tout, la plupart de nos sempai avaient fini par ne plus en attendre trop de moi et se contenter de ce que je pouvais faire.  
Je n'étais pas si mauvais que ça non plus.  
Et pourtant je voulais le surpasser.  
Je voulais qu'il me remarque.

Je voulais qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois, ce soit lui qui vienne me rejoindre dans un couloir et pas le contraire.  
Bien des gens pensaient que Shin m'était accroché comme un toutou. Dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, il marchait toujours un peu derrière moi et ne desserrait pas les lèvres.  
Et pourtant, c'était moi qui le rejoignais, moi qui l'emmenais avec moi, moi qui lui suggérais de manger ensemble.

Je poussai un soupir.  
Ca ne servait à rien de penser à ça.  
A côté de moi, Shin avait enfilé son sweat et s'apprêtait à passer la porte du vestiaire à nouveau.

\- Tu vas faire un jogging ?  
\- Oui.

La question était stupide, mais je voulais juste entendre le son de sa voix.  
La porte se referma et j'entendis la voix étouffée de Shin prononcer un "otsukare-sama".  
Nous n'étions donc pas les deux derniers présents ?

La porte se rouvrit et Takami-san entra, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et ben, tu es encore là, toi aussi ?  
\- Hmm. J'allais rentrer.

Takami-san s'approcha de son casier. Il était déjà en uniforme scolaire, il venait probablement juste récupérer des affaires.

\- Tu as l'air un peu déprimé... ça va ?  
\- Hmm... merci de vous inquiéter.  
\- Si je peux t'aider à quoi que ce soit.

Je poussai un léger soupir.  
Non, probablement pas.  
Mais...  
... peut-être que si...

\- Takami-san, vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux ?  
\- ......

Vu le manque de réponse, je tournai mon regard vers son visage.  
Il semblait... légèrement perturbé.  
Ce qui était perturbant.  
Parce que Takami-san, malgré sa gentillesse et ses multiples attentions, était censé être un sempai solide capable de protéger tout le monde, alors il ne devait pas être perturbé par une question sur sa vie amoureuse.

\- Désolé si ça vous embarrasse, vous êtes pas obligé de répondre.  
\- Non, non... je...

Je voyais bien qu'il était embarrassé.

\- Tu as des problèmes en amour, Sakuraba ?  
\- ...... je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas bien ce que je ressens. Mais je crois que j'aime... quelqu'un. Je pense presque tout le temps à... à cette personne.

Takami-san remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fit un léger sourire qui semblait plus forcé qu'autre chose.

\- Ca te va bien, d'être amoureux, Sakuraba.  
\- ... vous vous moquez.  
\- Non.

Un silence s'installa, alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

\- Vous m'avez pas dit si vous étiez déjà tombé amoureux.  
\- Hmm. En fait je suis amoureux, en ce moment.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Hmm.  
\- ... de qui ?  
\- De quelqu'un... en qui je place beaucoup d'espoir. Mais qui ne me remarque pas. Alors j'essaye de faire en sorte de soutenir au mieux cette personne.  
\- "cette personne"... c'est pas une tournure naturelle... vous aussi vous voulez désigner un......  
\- ......  
\- ... c'est pas facile, hein ?

Takami-san poussa un petit soupir.

\- Non, effectivement.  
\- Et il se doute de rien ?  
\- Non. D'ailleurs il aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Oh, c'est dur. Je vous plains, Takami-san.  
\- Merci de ta compassion.  
\- Je le connais ?  
\- ... hmm.  
\- Il est au club ???  
\- Oui.  
\- Wow... je vois pas du tout qui ça peut être. Parce que bon, ça peut pas être Ôtawara-san. Attendez, "en qui vous placez beaucoup d'espoir", c'est pas Shin quand même ?

Il ne manquait plus que Takami-san soit aussi amoureux de Shin, tiens.  
Il se mit à rire légèrement. Un rire nerveux accompagné d'un rougissement.  
Je ne pensais pas que Takami-san pouvait rougir.

\- Non, mais tu n'es pas loin.  
\- Pas loin de Shin ?

Qui pouvait être "pas loin de Shin" ?  
...  
Oh mon Dieu.  
Non.

\- Takami-san, vous... je... ?  
\- Ne dis rien.

Alors c'était ça ?  
Mais... comment était-ce possible ?  
J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte et... enfin...  
Quel imbécile.  
Avec tout ce que j'avais dit, j'avais dû... j'avais dû...

\- ...... pardon.

Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, et je baissais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
J'entendis un soupir d'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer. Désolé de te l'avoir dit.

Sa voix était tremblante.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il bougea, se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Je restai immobile.

\- ... tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Comment aurais-je pu ?

\- ...... non.

La porte se referma et je me laissai tomber sur le banc.  
Et je me demandais pour la énième fois... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de Shin ?


End file.
